It all start of death of Laura Palmer
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: How life in Twin Peaks was changed while Potter twins lived in Twin Peaks?
1. Chapter 1

It all star death of Laura Palmer…

Summary: What if Katharine Martell older sister Lily and Petunia and what if Harry and his twin sister Heather lives in Twin Peaks and how their lives will chance because of Laura Palmer?

Parings: Heather/Dale Harry/Shelly Heather/?

I don't own anything and I don't' get paid

Harry or Harrison Pov

I'm Harrison James Potter or just Harry. Don't mess me with local sheriff Harry S Truman.

I move Twin Peaks when I was 4 with my twin sister Heather.

We live with our aunt and her husband Peter Martell (they don't have children). My life really normal except I'm wizard and I studied in Hogwarts in house of Gryffindor (sister was Ravenclaw). I was friend of Laura Palmer Donna Hayward and James Hurley and sort of firend Mike and Bobby (sister is Shelly and Audrey's friend) but other wise our pretty normal until our Class mate Laura Palmer was brutally murdered and this is story how it's chanced town of Twin Peaks.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

HP Pov

It all started typical morning well almost normal morning in town of Twin Peaks. I was in double R having or more likely checking Shelly out like sis says.

Shelly Johnson prettiest girl in town, funny, bright, she has this great spark, and smile like angel but she get married biggest dickhead of this town Leo Johnson that abusing asshole. Well I asked if Shelly needed ride to home well of course Norma did know that Shelly and I have a thing but she is nice and don't tell anybody about our meetings.

When we get my car (70's Dodge charger (I'm proud daddy)) I promise Shelly if Leo ever again hurt Shelly I will break his neck.

Of course Leo is come back town before than he says that bastard I drop Shelly close home but not too close and I make Shelly promise that if Leo hurts her she must call me.

And so I decide go to school before I'm in late and I start wonder were my sister is?

Heather pov

I been sick for awhile now so I decide see a doctor and of course when I get to doc there is positive surprise a BABY…

Live if really nice for me and I going to be single mommy it's seem Luna's prophecy is going to really wrong I'm not going to meet mysterious stranger how is going to be love of my life, the soul mate.

But to day is creepy way special because Death of Laura Palmer yes local bush radio is working really well again.

Same time elsewhere…

Harry James Potter was walking toward class when he notices Donna Hayward, Audrey Horne and Hurley kid.

"Hello Donna, James and Audrey." Harry said and after it they had little chit chat and James was talking something about picnic and Laura. God James is like puppy when it comes to Laura Palmer.

"Donna have you seen Heath?" Harry asked little worriedly.

"No but she called me and tell she was a sick so she go to see doctor." Donna whisper when they came in the class.

"Okay." Harry whispered and lesson start with name calling. Harry help but the smirk when teacher Mrs Carlton* asked is Audrey in place and Audrey well almost kicked her ass if somebody ask what is the most common thing between Audrey and Heather Harry would answer the their way to take no shit from anyone.

Suddenly cops came ask about Bobby and some girl scream and run like she had been heard something like she is going to die.

And like lightning strike Donna and James understand there was something doing with Laura and little bit later headmaster announce that Laura Palmer was found dead and after announcement all hell break loose.

Back to hospital…

Heather was walking out of hospital when she meets Sheriff Truman and mystical black haired stranger.

"Sheriff Truman is that true Laura is dead?" Heather asked in most confident voice she could.

"Were did you know?" Sheriff asked surprised before he even realise answer Heather answered his question "The bush radio."

"Holy smoke! How fast this info Laura Palmer's death spear in this town?" Sheriff Truman asked like he didn't know answer.

"A fast? But how is this charming gentleman with you sheriff? Heather asked warmly and her British accent was really noticeable.

"Special agent Dale Cooper, at your service." He answered calm, but charming voice.

"Pleasure meat you. I'm Heather Alexandra Potter." Heather answered and blushed slightly when she understand he use her full name.

"Pleasure is all mine miss Potter and I can tell I really love your accent. But the way mine middle name is Christian*." Dale answered and then they shake their hands but in that moment something unexpected happened… Heather understand in eminently when she shake hand of Agent Cooper she had a soul bound, she is pregnant with other guy kid and above else she had freaking soul bound with muggle.


End file.
